Boys and their Toys
by ginnys01
Summary: Everyone knows Sirius owned a flying motorbike, but how did he get it?


AN: one shot written for The Houses Competition round 6

House: Badgers

Class Subject: Transfiguration

Story Category: Drabble

Prompt: [Object] Flying Motorbike

Word count: 709

Thanks to my fellow Badgers team members KeepSmiling 1 and DarylDixon'sgirl1985 for beta-ing.

* * *

Sirius kicked a small pebble that had done nothing wrong except be in the wrong place at the right time.

How could James go on a holiday now? Just as he, Sirius, needed him most. Life at home had become so unbearable that Sirius finally packed his bags and left.

How could his parents just give up on him and let him leave like that? He knew his parents didn't like him, maybe even hate was a better word, but deep down inside, he had always hoped that he meant more to them than just being the eldest. Deep down, he had hoped that they did care for him, and that their behaviour was all an act because he was in Gryffindor. Just a little care, just enough to stop him from running away was all he wanted. They hadn't. They had let him leave.

James and Peter were away on holiday, and Remus, his parents didn't like to receive visitors; they didn't know that the marauders knew about Remus and were therefore hesitant about having guests in case anyone found out.

Another pebble found itself being kicked out of Sirius's way as he trudged forward.

What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't go to the magical world until James returned in two weeks, or his parents would laugh.

Another pebble went flying through the air, but instead of landing on the street a couple of meters away, the pebble hit a glass window before falling back onto the street. Sirius didn't notice until a man stormed out of the shop and began to shout.

"Trying to break my window, are you? You a motorbike hater or what?"

"Motorbike? What's that?"

*hphphp*

The shopkeeper had at first thought that Sirius was pulling his leg, but after some time, he realised that Sirius was being serious, and only a few short hours later, he realised that Sirius was absorbing the knowledge that he was telling him in a way that no one had before.

When Sirius was still in the shop hours later, badgering the man for more information, the shopkeeper became fed up and gave Sirius some work clothes. "If you are going to keep questioning me, you might as well help out. I'll even pay you."

In the end, Sirius ended up enjoying the time spent working on the motorbikes more than anyone could have expected, and, having lied about his age on the very first day, he decided to buy one on his very last day at the shop after being taught how to ride it; after all, you can't work in a bike shop and not know how to ride one.

*hphphp*

By the time James was back home from his holiday, Sirius was driving his motorbike everywhere. At first James was jealous, but he quickly found out that his broom was much faster, and of course it could fly.

"Brooms are better! Motorbikes can't fly!"

"So you say. I'll prove you wrong!"

And of course, Sirius had to prove James wrong. For the next couple of weeks, instead of joining James in flying, Sirius spent his time researching. He dug deeper into his knowledge of the motorbike and spent more time studying charms. He had to get the magic right; after all, there was no use in making it fly if he broke his bike in the process. Weeks went by, and even though James had seen the bike when Sirius had first arrived, he hadn't seen it since; Sirius always took it out for a test when James was either asleep or helping his mum.

It wasn't until a week before the boys were due to return that Sirius finally showed his motorbike to other people again; he showed them by flying over the Potters house and then joining James on the Quidditch pitch where James was practising for the next season.

Even if James hated to admit that Sirius was right, the joy on Sirius' face made it worth losing their bet. Apparently, the elder Potters thought the same as it wasn't until the first of September when both boys were preparing to fly the motorbike to King's Cross that the Potter parents decided to confiscate it until the next summer.


End file.
